1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tripod, and more particularly to a tripod suitable for supporting a music stand, microphone or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Music stands are used to hold sheet music for musicians or singers when they are performing. With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional tripod for a music stand includes a post (80), a connector (81) and three legs (82). The post (80) has a top end (not numbered) and a bottom end (not numbered). The top end of the post (80) is adapted to connect to a sheet music holder (83), and the bottom end of the post (80) is attached to the connector (81). The connector (81) has a top (not numbered) and a bottom (not numbered). The bottom end of the post (80) is attached to the top of the connector (81). The legs (82) are equally spaced around and pivotally attached to the bottom of the connector (81) such that the music stand can stand on the ground.
However, the center of gravity of the conventional tripod is high. The conventional tripod with the higher center of gravity is easily overturned when inadvertently bumped. Furthermore, a music stand with a conventional tripod can only be adjusted in height. The music stand with a conventional tripod cannot fulfill the requirements of all musicians because some may stand, sit or move when they are performing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tripod to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a tripod for supporting an object such as a sheet music holder, microphone or the like that can firmly stand on the ground.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose tripod that can not only support an object but also hold and display musical instruments.